Magic
Magic'' ''(魔術'' , ''Majutsu), Witchcraft '''or '''Sorcery is a supernatural power that is used by some humans and some magical creatures in the D.Gray-man series. It can be used through various means such as spells, talismans etc. A practitionner of magic is called a'' wizard '(魔導士 , Madō-shi). Chapter 127 Overview Magic allows to perform several tasks in the D. Gray Man universe. It goes from binding an enemy or casting destructive attacks to create magic artifacts of even living beings. The way to master magic is vague but it seems to be acquired by training as evidenced by the CROW Members. It seems like Magic users are able to sense the Ki of other people, enabling them to estimate their true intentions Chapter 221, pages 48-49: Howard Link states that he can sense Nea's ki. Chapter 181, Tewaku senses "something strange" from the building. Magic spells can be infused in items as seen with the CROW needles and Timcampy allowing even non wizards to be helped by magic. The spells generally require an incantation. It is unknown if everyone can learn magic or if only some individuals can.It has to be noted that some magics are forbiddenChapter 128: Lavi refers to Maria's grave as a forbidden technique., which implies the existence of a legislation of the use of Magic. Spells Restrictive spells Several spells used to restrain a target have been observed. They are mainly used by trained CROW members. Others can be used to prevent a target from using some of his abilities. Known Restrictive spells: * '''Secret Spell - Binding Wings (縛羽, Shibari Bane): In the midst of battle, dozens of spell strips can be summoned and used to form a ring around the target that causes their body to feel heavy, and can also be commanded to lash out to further subdue the target.15 The spell can also be used in a calmer setting with more precision, and can be used to bind an Exorcist's Innocence.16 **'Needlebeak - Hundred Wings('嘴針 百羽錬成, Shibari Hyappa Rensei): ''Used by Howard Link, this requires to user to throw a big needle to the target. Chapter 225, page 11-12 * '''Restriction Wings' (禁羽, Kinji Bane): Spell strips bearing a restraining seal form multi-layered barriers around the target.19 Before the spell is activated, the perimeters of the strips can be disrupted fairly easily,20 but once the spell is put into action, it lashes out violently with an electric attack that subdues the target.21 **'Hundred-style: Restriction ('百式：禁:Hakushiki: Kinji) : A spell casted by Howard Link. It seems to be a more powerful version of the restriction wings. It can even restrain the Millennium Earl himself. However the caster needs to focus his energy on the spell, thus rendering him unable to cast another powerful spell at the same time. * Seal Barrier : '''Casted with the incantation :"A'bata '''U'ra M'''asarakato, On Kaibara, Close (閉), this Spell used to seal Allen Walker's Cursed Eye and Ark Gate summoning abilities.5 The spell requires a ladybug-like device to be put on the target zone. Also known by the Science Division as a 'Seal Barrier' as it doubles over to act as a powerful shield that cannot be penetrated by humans, locking whatever is inside of it on a plane separate from the normal realm.6 Creates an illusion that whatever it is sealing is still on the normal plane, though the illusion cannot be damaged. Any damage obtained on the separate plane carries over to the actual object when the spell is broken.7 Can be bypassed by Third Exorcists.8 Destructive spells These are spells which have destructive and offensive properties. They can be used in fights against humans or magical creatures and can hinder akumas. However, being neither Innocence nor Black Matter they are unable to destroy akumas. Known Destructive spells: * '''Secret Art - Black-winged Flame Spirit (黒羽焔气'', Kureha Nenki''): The user clutches a spell strip with an explosive seal on it in their hand, empowering their arm and fist with explosive energy, then release it on the chosen target by punching, resulting in an eruption of flames.13 * Flame Wings (炎羽, En Ba): After covering the target in a multitude of destructive spell strips bearing the symbol for "flame", one or more CROW activate the strips, resulting in a flaming explosion * Euthanazing Ritual : 'This very powerful ritual casts a series of destructive spells over a target . It is powerful enough to the body of a second exorcist until the seal is not able to regenerate the body anymore and thus kill the target. The ritual requires a magic circle under the target and incantations to be performed. * '''Barrier Break '(けっかい はかい, Kekkai Hakai): A poweful destructive spell casted with the incantation : "Abara Ura Masarakato". It produces several bolts that destroy the ladybug devices used in the Barrier Creation spell thus destroying the whole barrier. Defensive spells These are spells which are used to defend oneself from an opponent. This can go from a short localized defense to the defense of a whole zone for decades. Known Defensive spells: * '''Protection Wing (衛羽, Mamori Bane): Spell strips bearing a defensive seal can be summoned to form a ring around an individual or group of people that can temporarily prevent anyone and/or anything from entering or leaving the circle.17 The strips can also be stuck to solid surfaces so that the caster doesn't have to be present to keep the shield going.18 * '''Barrier Creation: '''Several Magic barriers have been observed in the series: ** For's barrier: The headquarters of the Asian Branch is protected by a powerful barrier For has created and maintains, which has done so for over a hundred years. For herself is the entrance into the barrier. It is powerful enough to protect from intrusions of akumas until level 3 at least. Still, The magic artifact Noah's ark is able to bypass it. ** The North American Branch barrier. The North American Branch of the Black order is also protected by a magic barrier which is produced by the intermediary of ladybugs-like devices marked with a magic inscription. If the ladybugs are destroyed, the barrier collapses. ** Egg's barrier: Created by the Millennium Earl himself, this invisible barrier protected the Akuma egg. It disintegrates any item or body that comes into direct contact with it. It was stated to only be deactivated by the use of Magic, the innocence is completely useless against it. Maledictions Malediction are spells that are cast on a target, most of the time with malevolent intentions and have a durable lifetime effect. It seems that there is no way to remove them. It is noted by Komui Lee that in this world only Humans can be cursed. * Allen Walker's cursed eye is the only known malediction. Magic creatures Some Sorcerers are able to create and summon living beings with Magic via several processes. These beings are often able to use Magic Themselves. Their lifespan tend to be very long. Known Magical creatures: * For: She was created by a german sorcerer and is loyal to the Chang Clan. She is transmitted from Head clan to head clan. She is a guardian intelligent creature. * Skulls: Loyal to the Noah Family, Skulls are created from humans with a "good brain". Though Skulls are able to create skulls themselves, the original creator is Mightra. * Atuuda: Atuuda is a transmitted golem with healing abilities. It requires a summon triangle. His Current owner is Howard Link. * Second Exorcists: It is unknown whether Second exorcists are entirely conceived with Magic or if their bodies are only incubated to gain the regenerate properties still using human DNA but in any case, Magic is used in the process to get them "born". * Cell Roron: A small being in a cage with special abilities. Magic artifacts Magic allows the creation of several artifacts for diverse purposes. Some artifacts are only usable by designated People. Known Magical Artifacts: * Noah's Ark: Belonging to the Noah Family, the Ark is originally only controllable by the Earl, Road, and Nea. Mightra is responsible for the Magic that makes the Ark work. * Grave of Maria: A magical coffin using forbidden magic. Grave of Maria is summoned by Cross Marian to use the corpse of Maria as a weapon. * Spirit Stone: Primarily used to summon the magical being For, the spirit Stone can also be used to repel an opponent, able to carry a third exorcist gone berserk. Transmitted from Chan family head to Chan family Head, his current owner is Bak Chan. * Earl Costume: The Earl has a great deal of control over this costume, as it has been shown only half covering the Earl's face as well as expanding enough to fill an alleyway. He can summon it and make it disappear at will. Magic Seals Magic Users It should be noted that some families are versed in the art of witchcraft as are some professions. * The Earl of Millennium * Mightra * Skulls * Cross Marian * Sahlins Epstain * Renny Epstain * Zu-Mei Chan * Twi Chan * Bak Chan * Madarao * Tokusa * Tewaku * Goushi * Kiredori * Howard Link * CROW Members * For Trivia *Mana Walker is the only known akuma who can perform magic * References ru:Магия Category:Terminology